


Jenny's Adventures 1 : The ghost ship

by Missfantasy



Series: Jenny's adventures english version [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfantasy/pseuds/Missfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl arrival in the lives of the Doctor and those of his friends is going to change their existence. Who is she? Where did she come from and how she knows the Doctor so well? This is the first time the Doctor meets Jenny, but is it the last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jenny's Adventures 1 : Le vaisseau de l'angoisse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991100) by [Missfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfantasy/pseuds/Missfantasy). 



> Jenny Smith is a young woman of strong character, that will capture the hearts of the Doctor and all his friends.  
> The characters of Doctor Who and all the Whoniverse doesn't belong to me and, of course, I don't expect any compensation for these lines, comments are my greatest reward!  
> Fiction takes place at the end of the first episode of season 2 of Doctor Who, New Earth, regarding the time line of our dear Doctor. But it may it better if you have seen the whole new series until now.  
> As french girl, I wrote in french. This is the translation of my first fanfiction!

2020s, earth, USA, New York. Stupor overwhelmed a "last generation" hospital's emergecy room. A young woman had just been admitted. She was found unconscious near the main gate. Nobody had seen anything about her. She had just been left on the floor, no one had seen how she got there. And nowow, doctors and nurses were taking care of their patient, gunshot wound to the shoulder. Lying on the examination table, the entire left side of her T-shirt was stained with blood. In the heart of this medical agitation, a new doctor, a surgeon woman called Kelly, entered the room. She was as liked as she was dreaded, she didn't let anyone walk on her feet. Her always impressive arrival shaken one af the new nurses.  
“So, tell me what we have!” said the doctor with a secret smile showing how she was proud to be part of the medical field of the XXIth.  
“Woman, around twenty, shooted on the left shoulder. She's unconcsious since we have found her, but now, she's stable enough.” explained one of the doctors.  
While the doctor Kelly came next to the young woman, waiting to see by herself what she called “the extent of damage”, the other doctor followed :  
“We don't have any idea of who she can be. No identity cart, nothing at all. We found only these few things and this necklace, we putted theirs in this paperbag, as usual.”  
“Well! We prevails her in the operating room immediately!” said the doctor Kelly, taking the paperbag and putting it on the feet of the young woman.  
Members of the medical team leaded the patient to lift. The doors opened quickly and the doctor Kelly entered with her patient and the new nurse.  
But at the excat moment the doors were beginning to close, she thought of something unusual. She opened a surprised mouth, thinking about this quite strange detail.  
“Excuse me, but... Why wasn't she under monitoring?” asked the doctor to her collegue.  
But the door closed with only the three women inside the elevaror. The doctor asked again the question to the nurse. But at the same moment, the young injured woman opened her eyes.  
“Well, all is OK, don't be afraid! D'you remember your name? Do you know where you are?”  
“My name is... Jenny... Jenny Smith and... Euh.. I'm... An hosptial... Why? And the Doctor, where is the Doctor?”  
Doors finaly opened, but Jenny began to shake.  
“Oh... Stay clam, my dear... We are all doctors here...”  
“No, no, you're not the Doctor, where's the Doctor?” Cried the girl.  
And she fell unconsious again.  
“OK, quick now... And, you, yep, the new nurse, what's you're name... Nelly? Yeah... Nelly, can you answer my question, please ?”  
The doctor's voice wasn't hard but scary enough. The women arrived at the room and the nurse began to blush and tried to aswered by some incomprehensible words.  
“The monitoring... Was... Problematic, it didn't provide… Consistent data...”  
“What? What do you mean by consistent data? Be more accurate, please! ”  
“What can I tell?... It was like... If it... It was like it indicated two... But no, no.... I know it's impossible...”  
“Two what?” Asked the doctor Kelly very gently, as if she didn't want to rush the nurse.  
“It was like the girl had... Two hearts...”  
*****

Very very far from here, Rose and the Doctor talked during their return to the Tardis. They still were on New Earth, just near New New York the 14th. They had just left Face of Boe. And the Doctor's friend had just annonced something very important to him.  
“Doctor? What Face of Boe has told to you?” asked Rose.  
“Well... I may admit that what our dear friend told me is a enigm. But I hope resold it quickly!”  
“What do you want to say?”  
Gazing once the sublime glow of sunset over the town, overflown by incredible ships, the Doctor spoke :  
“Face of Boe told me : “You're going to meet her soon!”  
“But... Who are we going to meet so quickly?”  
“NO idea! Said the Doctor smiling at Rose. Funny, isn't it?”. His face was full of charming innocence.  
Arrived at the blue box, the Doctor opened the doors and led his mate in. Rushing to the controls, he let his hands on standby over the buttons :  
“So... Well... Where do you want to go now? A little trip during the reign of Queen Victoria? Or, I don't know, would you see the Nebulous 42... Oh, the colors are simply goergious... Sitting on the beach of the small planet Mergana!”

The Doctor was unable to continue his long list of tasty propositions. Sudenly, the Tardis began to purr without any help. The Doctor hadn't even touch the controls. Rose and Doctor gazes's crossed. Frowning, the Doctor looked astonished and, he had to admit it, some concern. His ship take her flight througt the time vortex. He couldn't do anything to take the control.  
After some very long minutes, passengers messed up in all directions, the Tardis calmed down and touched the ground smoothly.  
In a jiffy, the Doctor was back on his feet while Rose laboriously tried to do the same.  
“I'll be covered in bruises, that's for sure”  
The Doctor helped her on her feet and rush to the wood doors. The hand in direction of the door, he said to his friend :  
“So, Allons-y, take a look at the other...!”  
He didn't manage to end his sentence. Doors flew open themselves. In the frame was cut out the silhouette of a girl, in hospital gown, left arm in a sling.  
She stepped forward, her face now in the light left the show features a young woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes, a young woman who was none other than Jenny Smith. She threw herself on the neck of the Doctor:  
“Oh Doctor, I knew you're never let me alone!”  
“What?”  
Jenny pulled away the arms of the Doctor. And looking at him sadly, she sent him an impressive slap.  
“What?” exclaimed the Doctor.  
“You let me here, alone, without news about you... Or the others, I was lost without you, d'you know that?” sreamed Jenny at him with a child terrified look.  
After that, she fell a second time af the Doctor's neck with just one arm.  
“Excuse me, I... I don't understand... Who are you?” asked the Doctor.  
“Oh Doc, there's no time to play, we must go, and now... They're coming!”  
“What? Who's coming?”  
Down the hall, the doctor Kelly'face appeared:  
“They're inside...They'll be here soon!”  
The doctor rushed to the Tardis, the paperbag with Jenny's things in one hand. She stood astounded before the blue box, this imposible apparition. Rarely caught off guard, she nevertheless found speechless at this police box. Jenny had asked her to return to her when “they” were arrived, but she didn't expect to find this strange thing in the middle of her hospital.  
But already, heavy footsteps approaching and time of reunion (well not for everyone) should be shortened.  
“Doctor, we must leave, now! They want to take me... I know you'll never let them do that!”  
At he corner, an armed force in military clothes walked with a firm step towards the Tardis. A hoarse, deep voice rose and echoed in all the hallway.  
“Stop, stay where you are, no harm will be done if you stay quiet!”  
All military had stopped at twenty to the Doctor and young women. The first line kneeling, directing arms towards the Doctor.  
Soon the Doctor inspected the situation and spoke in a loud and firm voice:  
“I'm really sorry but I believe we'll not grant your request, not with guns pointed at us … ”  
His hand on the back of Jenny, he motioned her to enter the Tardis, still glaring look at the gunmen.  
One of the soldiers, probably considering it as a visual assault, fired in the direction of the blue box. A gasp was heard, Dr. Kelly had been hit in the right arm.  
The leader shouted :  
“You idiot, the tranquilizer darts ...”  
After that, everything happened very quickly. The Doctor, in spite of its ability to react, found himself took some by surprise. He didn't have time to understand what was happening. He felt Jenny, still clinging to his neck, begin to fade, she had been hit with a dart. Quickly catching the girl, he lay her on the Tardis's floor. Then, in a flash, he grabbed Dr. Kelly's left wrist whose leaning against the Tardis. And he propelled aboard, asking Rose to quickly close the doors. In less than ten seconds, everyone was safe. His face always contorted, the Doctor rushed to the Tardis's controls. The reassuring sound of the engine was heard and, at the same time, the police box disappeared before astounded eyes of the soldiers. Only the squadron leader's gaze showed a whole different feeling: anger.


	2. Inside the Tardis

Now out of danger inside the Tardis, passengers could finally catch their breath. But after only few seconds, the Doctor understood that his blue box didn't work well at all. His first idea had been to take injured passengers in Jackie Tyler's apartment, the Rose's mum. As at the moment of his previous regeneration, they all would be safe there. Well... More than is this “military” hospital. But, soon, he had to admit that it was totally impossible. He had to resign himself to leave the Tardis hovering in the middle of a distant nebula. He approached the unconcious girl on the metal floor of his Tardis. He couldn't help thinking that just few days before, it was him who was on the same place. And by chance, Jakcie had had the incredible good idea to bring tea on board.   
“What a pity we don't have tea today...” thought the Doctor.  
Rose wastaking care of the doctor Kelly, her wound was fortunately superficial. By the same time the doctor explained to Rose what excatlly had happened and why she accepted to help Jenny, as incongruous was her request. She felt , she know she had to do it. It was as simple as that. The woman was her patient, she was injured and had just been opereted. Do what she wanted to do in her state was dangerous. But, then she had just woken up, she had grabbed the arm of a doctor very quickly and had explained to the surgeon what was the situation and what she could do to help her. She couldn't stay longer in this hospital, she knew it. The doctor didn't really know why she did what the girl whanted. May be because of this strange felling when she touched her skin...  
“Is name is Jenny, isn't it!” asked the Doctor.   
“Yes, that's it!”  
“Do you know someone with this first name Doctor ?” asked Rose.  
“No, never eard. But, please, doctor, what is surmane?”  
“Smith, it's Smith! But I think it may be a nickname... and, after what I'm seeing, I really think I could be right!”  
Kneeling beside Jenny, the Doctor found at the dart and replied :   
“And if it wasn't! Here you are... Humm, Better not touch it immediately, these little things are dangerous... Progressive diffusion, it it is removed too early, the effect can be terrible, and even fatal!”  
The doctor Kelly's injury treated with care by Rose, the woman came next to the Doctor and her patient.   
Even if she found the Doctor impressive and, she can't help it, extremly attractive, the man scared her too. But she managed to tell :   
“She's my patient doctor, please, let me do my job!”  
The Doctor nodded.  
But, instead of do what she told she should do, doctor Kelly stood immobile, dive right in thinking as few hours earlier in the elevator.  
“Doctor? You are THE Doctor? Oh my god, it's impossible... Jenny really wanted to see THE Doctor, not a doctor !”   
“What do you want to say?” asked the Doctor.  
“Earlier, when she briefly regained consciousness, Jenny told me she wanted to see the Doctor. But when I told her we were all doctors here, she said we weren't THE Doctor. This is as clear as day now, you are THE Doctor!”  
The Doctor replied by his smile which nobody could resist, even the “terrible docteur Kelly”, as she was called at the hospital.  
In order not to succumb to the smile, she tried to refocus on Jenny and pulled out his stethoscope from his pocket. The Doctor remained crouched near Jenny and that was at this moment that he realized something... The doctor Kelly clearly had to listen very carefully to what could only be “two hearts”!  
Keeping calm, he pulled out his screwdriver and asked the doctor:  
“Please, as a Doctor, let me examine her too.”  
The doctor stepped back, looking with great attention the Doctor scanning the entire body of the sleeping beauty. The screwdriver sizzled.  
“No, no, it's impossible, it can't be... Exclaimed the Doctor. No, she can't be...”  
“What do you want to say ? What's happen, Docteur ?” asked Rose, standing next to the Tardis's controls.  
Looking at the doctor Kelly, the Doctor told her :   
“Do you know she's not human?”. His voice was trembling.  
“What? What do you want to say? She is as human as I am! One hundred percent human! Since we are aware of the existence of extraterrestrial life, U.S. Hospitals are used to check DNA of every unknown. And she doesn't have any identity cart... So, I can confirm you she is human! I've made the test by myself! I even can tell you she is O negative! This second heart must be a malformation, I don't know, a twin who has never developed...”  
“It's incredible... No...Not incredible, impossible...”  
“Oh... What's the matter today... Nothing is impossible! Aren't you the proof? Found this box inside and hospital... And, it's, OMG... It's...” Shouted the doctor Kelly.  
To bend the rules, Doctor couldn't answer, even when the doctor Kelly said the famous reply “It's bigger on the inside!”. He was completely shaken by the arrival of this young girl. He went back to Jenny, taking her hand and squeezing it. He didn' even know why he did that. The only thing he knew in his hearts was that this meeting had completely upset his already very long life.


	3. Very strange things

The Doctor, still stood immobile, had kept the hand of the girl in his own hand. At this moment, nobody could have guessed what happened in his mind. And all these questions in his head...

Rose rose. She had just noticed the paperbag on the Tardis's floor.

"What's in?" She asked.

"The Jenny's things..." Explained the doctor Kelly.

At the same time, Jenny shivered. The Doctor quickly returned at her and, taking his long coat witch was on the right pilar of the Tardis, put it on her body.

But she wasn't shivered, and, at he astonishment of everyone, she's woke up, only after half an hour. The calming effect wasn't so strong as they thought. Opening her eyes, she looked at the Doctor. He looked at her too with the greatest attention. Gently, he pulled of the dart, without one or the other may break the bond of their eyes.

"How are you?" Asked the surgeon.

"Strangely well"Answered Jenny, trying to get back on her feet by herself.

And effectively, it seemed she was really well even after all what she had had to live. And since she had opened her eyes she couldn't take her eyes out of the Doctor. As if they were hypnotized by one another. A movement in the corner of the ship yet attracted the attention of Jenny, and she recognized Rose.

In a fit, she threw herself on the neck of the Doctor's companion, sending the brown coat fly on doctor Kelly:

"Oh Rose, I'm so happy to see you. I really thought I never see you again... And you are here, it's a miracle!"

And, looking at the Doctor, she told :

"Oh, I'm so happy to be here, if you knew..."

Doctor didn't know what to say, what doesn't often happen. Without voice, he brought to Jenny a really radiant smile. At the same moment, the Tardis'engine purred. All the lights came on again.

In one word, the Tardis was ready for new adventures. At this moment, Jenny noticed the paperbag in Rose's hands. The woman gave it toi Jenny :

"That's your objects!" Rose told, smiling.

She thougt the girl was a bit too familiar and exuberant, but she was very nice too.

"Thanks Rose, that's very kind keeping its!"

"Oh, no no, that's not..." Stammered Rose.

She couldn't finish his sentence.

Jenny already rummaging in the bag with her only good arm. And it wasn't really easy. So, after 30 very long seconds, she decided to put off her scarf. The first thing she found was a lipsick. I should say it seemed to be a lipstick. When she opened it, it wasn't a red colour all the passengers could see but a blue light accompanied by a familiar sizzle.

"Sonic lipstick? Exclaimed the Doctor. But... How it could be possible? How did you get that?

"Oh, Doctor...You fabricated it for me... When I broke my sonic wound... No, no, don't say anything please, I know, I brake everything I touch, and I know you don't know I'm a Harry Potter's fan! But the rattle was not really my age. I don't remember it, but...And I'm so clumsy..." She laughted, continuing to probe the bag.

She took an other object, even more intriguing, as far as possible : a vortex manipulator.

"Oh no, it's broken... As I said, I broke everything!" Told Jenny.

"Where did you find a bracelet like that?" Asked the Doctor.

"I't the Jack's one. I haven't managed to get to him." Explained Jenny, looking at the bracelet.

Silence made her raise her head. Jenny realized the astonishment shared by the Doctor and Rose. And the doctor Kelly looked at all this story as she was at a Shakespeare's play. The plot became more and more interesting

Looking at the Doctor and Rose, Jenny explained :

"Jack, the Captain Jack Harkness, don't tell me you don't know him!"

"Oh... We know him... But... The problem is we tought he was dead!"

"Jack? Dead? Please, let me laught!" Exclaimed Jenny missing choke with laughter.

Understanding it wasn't the good time to tell more about Jack, she followed her bag's exploration. The next object was less impressive but intriguing too : a strand of red hair.

"Ah! Here you are!" Jenny cried, grabbing the last object. Certainly the most valuable, in every sense of the term: a silver chain with apparently an engraved medal.

The Doctor, the bulging eyes, put on his glasses and went to Jenny. Realizing what he wanted, Jenny handed him the jewel. He turned and returned the object, analyzing both sides of the medallion.

"I knew this jewel would convince you! Jenny began. I told you Doctor, I know you!". The girl took the Doctor's hand.

" You must know you are like a father to me... And... Oh yes... You've already saved me, or I should say you will save me from many dangers!"

Jenny's voice trembled at the words.

"You know I can't tell you more about, I can't tell you about your future, you know the rules! But you should know you will see me again..."

Tears in his eyes, the Doctor looked in turn the pendant and the girl.

"What... What she wants to say, Doctor?" Asked Rose.

"Oh Rose, you may look at that... You see, here, it's my name, in gallifreyan words, and on the other side, it's her name... Also in the language of the Timelords"

Emotion in the Doctor's voice was palpable when he brought all these details to Rose.

But that elucidated nothing, not responding to any of his questions.

Well, Jenny knew him very well and apparently he also would know her later. But why did she have two hearts when she was human? And most importantly, where she came from and how she knew so many people around him?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, something came to disturb the heavy silence, betrayed the troubled thoughts of the Doctor. A voice came out of nowhere was heard. After a few seconds of attention, the Doctor realized the voice came from the speaker of the TARDIS. And the message was very clear:

"Help us!"


	4. "Help us!"

In a leap, the Doctor jumped next to the Tardis's controls. The voice continued to call througth the speaker : « Help us ! »  
On the surface, we could thought it may be a electronic message. But it wasn't. It was a children voice.   
“Well ! No doubt about this, it's an SOS !” Exclaimed the Doctor.  
“ Oh... And what makes you say that ?” Doctor Kelly quipped  
Rose turned sharply to the doctor. How dare she respond this way to the Doctor?  
“ Well, I don't know, because this voice still call “Help us !” may be !” The Doctor replied with his characteristic nod of the head and a slight pinch lips. The Doctor in all his splendor.   
Then, pressing various buttons, in a rather strange dance, Doctor started the Tardis :   
“Well, it's time go and see what is the problem of this child!”  
“Ooooh! Are you sure it's a good idea?” Asked the doctor Kelly, upside down in the ship as all passengers.   
The Doctor understood at this moment. The doctor Kelly was affaid and this state of mind made her aggressive. The frightened wolf inevitably starts growling. At least, he don't bite!  
“Don't be afraid, doctor! You are with the Doctor!” He replied with a wink, right foot stretched to the other side of the console.  
After a few seconds, the ship steadied. Running to the doors, the Doctor felt the hand of Jenny hold him:  
“Excuse me Doctor, but, I'm a little bit afraid of...”  
“You shouldn't be afraid, dear Jenny, I'm here!”  
“Oh... Oh, no, Not afraid in this way... But, look at me... I can't run dressed like that!”  
He looked at her and mechanically scratched the back of the head, biting the cheek to keep from laughing.  
“Oh yes, I see...” He answered.   
Jenny was still in the hospital shirt.  
“Can I go to see what you have in your wardrobe?” Asked Jenny.  
“ Oh... Yes, of course, follow me, I show you the...”  
“Don't worry, I know where I'm going, I'll be here in five minutes!”   
Without further ado, Jenny rushed into the intricacies of the Tardis, quickly followed by the doctor Kelly. She noticed the presence of the doctor only once arrived in the room filled with clothes of all kinds.  
“Euh... Excuse me Jenny, but... May I check your arm... I'm your doctor and...” She asked hesitantly.  
“Of course, you can. If it reassures you. But don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!”  
Jenny lowered her shirt a few inches and the surgeon carefully removed the bandage. Her eyes automatically answer: indeed, Jenny was fine. She hardly see a reddish mark on the skin, which showed indeed that the doctor Kelly hadn't dreamed. Nothing more.  
“But... It's impossible...”  
“No... Not impossible, improbable, that's all! Nothing is impossible, you said yourself!”  
“But... I don't understand, how could you here that, you were asleep when...?”  
“Yeah, and I eard everything you said! Jenny slowly repeated, nothing is impossible, you remember!”  
With these words, Jenny turned to the closet and carefully inspected the incredibly rich outfits offer.  
This didn't stop her to findpants and a T-shirt perfect for its size in less than two minutes. And not just any T-shirt: very original, representing a vast galaxy in pink, green and blue on a black background.  
“I've always loved this one” She thought to herself  
Turning to the doctor had remained frozen, Jenny said :   
“If you don't mind, I'm going to dress!”  
The doctor Kelly left the room, but quickly realizing she would be unable to find her way to the control room, preferred to wait Jenny. This didn't take more than two minutes. Then, they walked together toward the exit.  
The Doctor and Rose were sat near the controls. They had apparently discussed about Jenny during her absence. When the two women arrived, they immediately ceased their chatter. They rose and Rose exclaimed:  
“I'd never seen this clothes on board before! Jenny, really, you look beautiful !”   
“Thanks” Said Jenny, grinning at her.   
“You're sublime!”  
“Thanks Doc! Oh but, both of you, you speak as if you had always known me... Oh Doc, I'm so happy!”  
“Well... It looks like you know us very well... So... You see, it seems appropriate!” He answered.   
He smiled at Jenny and she gave him a hug.   
Analyzing the reactions of the girl, the Doctor was convinced that there was a deep bond between them, but not a relationship. She saw him more as a mentor, a confidant, an example to follow. In a word, she saw him as a father.  
However, while Jenny was still in the arms of the Doctor, a noise made them all jump.  
We had to knock on the door.


	5. The merivian ship

Everyone froze!  
Four knocks were still ringing into the vastness of the Tardis. Passengers still stared the door, certainly expecting another loud burst. But nothing. No sound came to break the silence. The SOS had also stopped. The only thing still we could be heard inside the ship was breathing the four passengers : heavy breathing, which betrayed the surge of fear that all had experienced. The silence was finally worse than noise.  
After a few seconds, the Doctor left Jenny, but not before had looked at her into her eyes. In this regard, one could read all the determination and brain power of the Doctor, but, this time, it strangely was mixed with some fear. It certainly doesn't happen to conceal. It was as if, faced with this girl, he couldn't lie to her, him, the professional liar.  
He walked towards the door and slowly, reached for the handle. It was like a scene in slow motion.  
“Doctor...” exclaimed the doctor Kelly, breaking the silence that had settled for several minutes.  
“What?” asked the Doctor in whispers, looking at the woman.   
“Are you sure it's a good idea? Open this door?” she asked with the same voice.  
“Not at all! But we must know what happen behind this door!” he answered, now touching the wood of the door.  
“And... If... We found this army ouside?”  
“Very surprising, I really don't think that could happen, doctor! We are very very far away from them!”  
“Doct...”  
“Shuuuttt” he said with a wave of his free hand.  
The Doctor kept his hand on the door, listening to the slightest vibration. But nothing was happening on the other side. Not an earthquake, even tiny. Turning to the three women, he opened the door and stepped outside. Huge, dark, inhospitable, it was the inside of a space ship as high as a cathedral. It seemed completely abandoned.  
Rose and Jenny also made their first step into the unknown. But before, Jenny turned and grabbed her things. Taking the bracelet, she passed it to her wrist. Then she slipped the lipstick and the lock of hair in her pocket, and finally looking at the pendant in the palm of her hand, she left the Tardis. The Doctor, approaching her, took the jewelry and put it around her neck. Rose watched them with an excited smile. She was to like this girl.  
Finally, all began to examine the mysterious place where they had fallen. Only the dcotor Kelly seemed very reluctant to continue this adventure, I must admit, pretty amazing.  
But after nearly two minutes of reflection, she decided to follow the rest of the group. Putting one foot outside, she blinked. She didn't know what to expect following this unlikely blue box. And somehow, she wasn't disappointed, actually surprised at what was in front of her.  
Turning to the Doctor, she asked :   
“But... But... What is it?”  
“A spaceship, he answered her, or, an abandoned spaceship I should say!” shaking his head slightly as usual.  
“How could it be possible?”   
Jenny approached the doctor:  
“You see this blue box? It's not only a box, it's a spaceship... Or a spatiotemporal ship. She's called the Tardis. What you can translate as Time and Relative Dimention in Space. With her, you can travel everywhere you want in space and time!”  
“And we are now at the forty-first century, clarified the Doctor. But, where it is more difficult to say, it seems we drift through the galaxy 55 of Julinor.”  
Donning his glasses, the Doctor went to one of the gigantic columns of the ship. After just two seconds, he returned to the Tardis.   
“We're coming home now, Doctor?” the doctor asked with a surprise tip, even though in truth herself, it relieved her.   
“Not at all, just need something to clarify my thoughts!” explained the Doctor.   
The Doctor came out almost immediately, tossing a torch that Jenny had no trouble catching and turning another torch right in front the huge column that he previously inspected:  
“I know this technology very well, it's a merivian ship, but why this wondeful vessel is totally empty, that is the question! No passengers, no crew ” the concentrate Doctor explained with a raised eyebrow.   
“Nobody on board? Asked Rose. But... Who has knocked the door?”  
“That's the really good question, Rose! And I hope I'll manage to answer it!”   
With these words, the Doctor firmly rushed towards the nearest door, remote still a hundred meters. The ship was really long and the Tardis landed in the middle of this vast open space. The doctor Kelly followed the Doctor very closely, she didn't take away from the man who really seemed to know a lot of things about space travel. Rose and Jenny did the same a few meters away.  
Their footsteps clattered on the floor made of an unknown material. They moved slowly, on the lookout for any sign of a presence.  
Suddenly, Jenny, thinking she saw a movement, exclaimed :   
“Doctor!”  
At the same time, the Doctor and the doctor Kelly answered :   
“What?”  
Very surprised, both stared.  
“My dear doctor Kelly, what is your first name, please?” asked the Doctor.  
Caught off guard, the doctor thought two seconds before answering:   
“Stella, I'm Stella!”  
“Very nice name, Stella, a star among the stars! So, my dear Stella, we'll call you Stella now! That we'll avoid us any confusion ” the Doctor said with a wink.  
And looking at Jenny, he asked :   
“What do you want to say, Jenny?”  
“I tought... No, it's not important...”  
“Everything is important, tell me!”   
“I'm not sure, but... I thought I have seen something moving, a shadow, I don't really know...I must be wrong.”  
“Don't tell it's nothing, shadows can be dangerous, believe me!” the Doctor said while he inspected the place where Jenny saw something.  
He went to the place where Jenny said she saw something, rummaging in his inside pocket. He pulled out his screwdriver, inspected the place, but in fact, there was nothing.  
The Doctor experimented at that time one of the most disturbing things of his very long life : he was forced to admit that Jenny could say anything, he believed and had a full and complete confidence in her. Not that he had no confidence in Rose, far from it. But Jenny was different. It was even more than confidence. He only knew her for an hour and already he would put his own life in her hands without hesitation, he felt deep within his being. She was like the missing piece to his two hearts.  
Turning to her, he smiled and then throwing his usual (and as expected) "Allons-y", all through the door that finally was in front of them.  
A narrow and long corridor stretched before them. The atmosphere seemed different in this confined space. The companions were now less exposed, but not decrease their anxiety, it only served to increase it. They all approached each other, the Doctor leading the way. Only the sound of their footsteps still echoed, with the breath of theses four stowaways. Stella suddenly made a remark:  
“But where can be the crew of this great ship? If they were dead, we should find traces of bodies.”  
It is as if the building had been empty of any living presence.  
Of course, she was right. Unless they were still on board!  
The Doctor, Jenny and Rose were arrested when Stella started talking.  
But suddenly, the four knocks sounded again, followed by a sound seemed muffled up from the ground. The Doctor looked at the three women, the strained face:  
“Run!” he shouted.  
And all embarked on an awfull ride inside the cramped passageway. But their strides weren't of any help. It was already too late! Suddenly, a strange viscous wall began to rise from the ground and another down.  
It split the group into two: the Doctor and Stella one side, Jenny and Rose the other. The newly formed wall had taken the appearance of a deformed crystal. They could still see, hear on the other side but they were separated now. Jenny began to strike against the strange matter, but nothing helped. The wall had become as hard as stone.  
“Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, "cried the Doctor, but his anxious glance and his raised eyebrow showed that this wasn't going to be easy and he really does not like it.  
He felt his two hearts beating wildly seeing his two friends away from his protection. He pulled out his screwdriver while at the same time, Jenny released her lipstick. They each in turn passed on the wall, but it does not even shuddered.  
“Have you ever tried to confront two sonic technologies?” Jenny asked.  
“No, and you?” the Doctor said.  
“No!”  
“So, Allons-y!” they said both.  
They put their devices facing one another, on each side of the wall. The noise was unbearable, Stella and Rose stopped their ears, but the wall stood like adamant. The Doctor is a step away from the unyielding wall. What could he do for them now? He ran his hands through his already tousled hair. Hitting against a wall was useless and he knew it. He also knew that Rose and Jenny have the strength to stand without him. He turned to Stella but she fell sitting on the floor, sobbing, her face in her hands as a Weeping Angel. Never the "terrible Doctor Kelly" was found in this state. The Doctor, temporarily away from two women, approached Stella and comforted her. And to be honest, there was no better than the Doctor to successfully cheer someone, especially in a time like this. He always knew the right words!  
But suddenly, on the other side of the crystal wall, a scream of terror shook the ship. The legs of Rose and Jennt had just been caught by a kind of vine. These were drawn the women with the violence, dropping hers heavily to the ground. The cry that came to jump the Doctor and Stella continued to spread, but it was only the result of a single voice, that of Rose. Jenny had bumped the crystal and was unconscious. But Rose continued to call the Doctor, while the vines outweighed her far, far away, too far ...


	6. Separation

The Doctor put his hand on the crystal. A dark bloody mark stained the place where Jenny'head had hit. He stood silent a moment. The so sweet common features of his face were tense with anger and helplessness that grew in him. Stella looked at him, eyes still wet. She didn't know what to say. All of a sudden the Doctor turned, grabbed the Stella's wrist:

"We can't stay here much longer. We must find an other pathway. We'll find them! I don't know what is hidden in this ship but what can be this thing, it's not friendly. We must be careful."

Looking at the crystal wall for the last time, this wall separating him from his friends, the Doctor plunged with Stella into the depth of this huge flying ship.

They had to find another way to get back on their steps and find the two women. But soon, they realized the ship was really a maze. A lot of doors were closed. And opened doors gave them the sensation of spinning in circles. On several occasions, the Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver on various doors. The first opened, but the others remained insensitive to the action of the Doctor. It was as if the ship itself adapted and assimilated the sonic technology and blocked it. The ship was apparently the ability to learn, remember and respond. This didn't fit with the technological advancement that Merivians knew. This was obviously a very advanced artificial intelligence, able to understand quickly and react accordingly. It involved additional problems in perspective. Because if this artificial intelligence explained the non-presence of living beings on the ship, maybe it was a new fully automated ship, but talk to a computer was certainly much more complicated than a living being. Artificial intelligence is programmed to respond to certain instructions and nothing will take away from its goal , as advanced as it is. He remained as to whether it was the artificial intelligence that Rose had to remove and Jenny from an other form of intelligence, lively, and have taken possession of the ship led by a computer. A being whose computer try to protect themselves by an SOS through space.

But the Doctor didn't know something. The fact that Jenny and Rose were very close now and they were safe at the moment. In any case, as much in safty as they would have been able when someone lived with the Doctor.

That is what had passed after these strange lianas pulled Jenny and Rose in the endless darkness of the ship.

At first, dragged with strength, Jenny had lost consciousness and Rose continued to roar at the top of the voice, calling to the Doctor for help. Suddenly, lianas took a tight bend only a few meters away of the door of the big room where was the Tardis. They were taken in another corridor which had not appeared to them during their first passage. They gained speed. Rose had stopped shouting, it was obviously useless. The ground of uneven aspect blew up the girls in all directions. But of a sudden, the unchained race stopped. A door closed suddenly, cutting the lianas which tightened the ankles of Rose and Jenny. The pieces got loose immediately from their feet and fell on the ground in a metallic noise. Rose tried to get up and approached Jenny. She began to recover from this race. Her fall against the crystal was not really serious. Her forehead bled, rather abundantly, but the wound was without gravity. Head's wounds are always impressive. Rose untied her scarf and mopped the wound which still bled.

"Where are we?" Asked Jenny. She didn't show the fear which she felt.

She lighted the lamp she always had in her hand.

"No idea, I didn't take the time to look at the road sign."Answered Rose with irony.

Jenny smiled at her.

When the Jenny's forehead had been cleaned, we were only able to see a very small notch. A beautiful bump already began to appear. Jenny let her hand on the scarf. The girls got up and approached the door. By closing, it had saved them the life. On the ground was the pieces of mechanic lianas. Jenny took one of it.

"What is this thing. It looks like metal... But it's melal. I thought that was alive..."

"You're right!" Said Rose.

The metal piece was in Jenny's hands, braided as a rope. The thing was really very flexible. The extremity, disentangled as a T-Rex's tail, possessed a small opening which could send electric shocks. Other end had been split in a clear and precise way during the rough and saving lock. We were able to see the intruigante structures internal of these lianas.

Jenny verified that the forehead didn't bleed any more and got up :

"We can't stay here, we must find Stella and the Doctor!"

"Return on our steps will be simpler, euh... If we can speak about steps... By chance, the passage could be opened..."

"It seems logical" Jenny said.

But, thinking of it, she added :

"Listen to me, "logical", I'm talking like a vulcan." And she began to laugh.

Laugthing was her best again fear. It always be like that.

Rose looked at her, smiling. And the two women turned back. The place was even less hospitable than the other corridors, if the thing could be possible. Darker, it was wet and malodorous. The small place augured no good to them. The time had seemed really shorter when they were pulled by lianas. Even more for Jenny, who had realized nothing. Jenny and Rose talked about nothing, trying to relax the atmosphere. And Rose asked where and how Jenny had met her, and the Doctor. But, for only answer, Jenny offfered her a very smiling "spoliers" accompanied with a look accompagned with the very characteristic eyebrow.

Suddenly, Rose felt like she was looking at femal version of the Doctor. Or, more exactly, her new new Doctor, as he had called himself on New Earth. And even she didn't know this new Doctor very well, Rose began to discover this new incarnation. And she found in Jenny, her expressions, her look, something she always saw before, like a family resemblance. Or it was because Jenny knew the Doctor very very well and she imitated him without realizing. However, Jenny added :

"All I can say, it's what I already said, that the Doctor is like a father for me. And you, my dear Rose, you're like a sister. And if you want a prouf, I'll just say that..."

She approached Rose's ear and murmured something. A rather unusual gesture in this place where they were apparently the only ones to be alive. But this expression of the complicity, added to what Jenny revealed eventually convinced the young woman. They were really very intimate, great friend in deed. They continued to walk inside the wet corridor without a word. They weren't able to see beyond few meters, even with the torch. It was imposible to know where they were and where could be the door. Jenny took her sonic lipsik and began to scan the walls, hoping to find a way.

"A lipstick!" Said suddenly Rose, with a great smile.

"Yep! He always had improper ideas, our Doctor. And you know what? If I turn it counterclockwise, I can use a very beautiful red coral lipstick. He thinks this is a good color for me..." She said with a wink.

Jenny and Rose roared and the sound echoed against walls, propagating as an invisible wave.

"I bet the Doctor is going to hear that and wonders what it could be..."

And it had restarted for a new giggle.

But after theses few secondes, the impression to be lost reappered. To break the dullness and break the growing sensation of anxiety, Rose asked a new question, hoping Jenny aswered her.

"So, tell me, Jenny, you were in this hospital because you were injured at the shoulder, that's it!"

'Yes!"

"I hope that, after all this story, you're not feeling to bad... Doctor Kelly tell us you have been shot. It's horrible. What happen, exactly?"

"I can't answer, you know! But don't worry about me!"

The young woman didn't seem to be shy about this wound.

She made a sign to Rose and whispered :

"I'm going to tell you a secret. I can't explain how this miracle is possible. But, you see, I have been injured more than one time during my adventures with the Doctor. Sometimes rather seriously. And we found that when I was inside the Tardis, my wounds were quickly cured and with no problem at all. The Doctor thinks that is like an energetic connexion throught the Tardis and me. He never says much than that. But it's really useful, you can be sure, she added with a new wink. This connexion is really important. If I call the Tardis, anywhere I can be, the blue box can hear me. And if she can do it, she comes to me. If I'm really afraid, as I was in this hospital, she can come very quickly, you understand. I thought really hard to the Doctor and the Tardis is arrived. But I think she arrived just a little too early. You don't know me yet. If you want to know, I have always been afraid about this moment. I know he should come... One day. That must be very disturbing for you. I'm really really sorry about that."

Yes, that was disturbing, for everyone. Rose hung her head. Jenny wasn't for nothing about that. So, Rose continued :

"Are you human?"

"Oh yes, I am! But with two heats, I know! It's quite strange. And besides, I'm friend with a Timelord..."

Jenny made a pause, thinking a moment. Her look met Rose. The two women began her new sentence at the same time but Jenny cut her friend :

"I know, I know: He had thought I was a Timelady. But I'm not, sorry, she continued sadly. It should be strange for him... I'm so sorry about that, from the bottom of my two hearts, said Jenny with a small smile and she added, I can't explain this physiological coincidence. I know so much little about me, who I really am... He never told me how he met me. I just know I was a kid. I was eight and I just woke up... And he was there, in front of me. I was on the floor, everything was only rubble. He took me in his arms and lead me inside the Tardis. I know he knew me before this moment, he knows me so much more than me. And now, he don't even recognize me. He is my first souvenir. But he never talk about theses first years of my life... He is so important for..."

But Jenny stoped suddenly :

" Oh, I have already speak too much. Oh, Rose, please, promises me never talking with him about theses revelations. He musn't konw. It's his future, you understand. He asked me himslef never telling him that before he... I must respect that!"

"I swear it!" Answered Rose, with a smile full of condolence and tenderness.

All theses revelations were incredible for Rose. But, suddenly, she stoped her walk:

"Wait a minute, how could you know he knows you have two heart ?"

"I heard everything! When I was unconscious, I mean. It is rather strange, but the Tardis transmitted me all that she perceived, as if I had been woken. This famous link. I do not understand everything but …"

"Incredible!"

"Yeah, I know!" Jenny said with a smile. When Stella discovered that my wound was back, she said that was impossible. I don't know what I could say, so I said "Nothing is impossible", it's her own slogan... But she said that when I slept, that made her a shock, the poor woman!"

"It's true, she had asserted to the Doctor that nothing is impossible, said Rose, smiling. She's a strong woman, but this adventure is so sudden, so terrifying. I hope she isn't going to lose her head because of all this. She's nice, I like her..."

"Yeah, she's..."

Jenny stoped what she wanted to say, her eyes fixing what was in the back of Rose. A big smile illuminate her face.

"A door!"

But, at the same time, the torch went out. The women didn't have an other choice that follow this new way, a wall blocking the other possibility.

The pathway raised towards the place where had to be Stella and the Doctor. Both friends quickly dashed in this new place, not really better than the first corridor. And so endless.

But, only after few meters, they heard the door slide slowly, locking them in the dark pathway. The light, already low, disappeared totally.

While everything was absolutely silent, the four load knocks was listened again. Jenny and Rose got closer one of the other one. The knocks repeated several times. The terror paralyzed them... When suddenly …


End file.
